kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Memory Remains
is the fifty-fifth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. This feature the debut of the Inferno Missile and the first and only appearance of Ifrit the Firebird, and the reveal of Rakurai's true identity: Anzu Izumi. This episode features the apparent death of , thus resulting the story diverging from the TV canon. However, Sawa is revealed to be alive nine chapters later. Synopsis The third swordsman is said to be roosting on top of the Hoko Memorial Pillar, Goro catches up with the Space Explorers to find the swordsman. But, he sees Rakurai visiting his parents' graves, even more surprising that she decided to unmask herself to hint a connection between her and his lost sister, Anzu. The question is, is Rakurai really Anzu Izumi? Meanwhile in Touto, with Sawa being held hostage, it is race against time for Sento with the intent to surrender on of the panels of Pandora Box to Shingetsu in exchange for her safety. But, when Gentoku decides to get involved, things go downhill from there... Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * / : * : * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * |檀 黎斗|Dan Kuroto}}: |岩永 徹也|Iwanaga Tetsuya}} * : Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |石動 惣一|Isurugi Souichi}}: |前川 泰之|Maekawa Yasuyuki}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} Guest cast * |仮面ライダーカイザ|Kamen Raidā Kaiza|Voice}}: |村上 幸平|Murakami Kōhei}} * |仮面ライダーゴルドドライブ|Kamen Raidā Gorudo Doraibu|Voice}}: |森田 成一|Morita Masakazu}} Suit Actors TBA Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow, Kamakiri (in XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin) ***Inorganic: Stealth **Build ***Organic: Rabbit ***Inorganic: Tank **Ryuga ***Dragon **Shingetsu ***Bakudan *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor **Build ***RabbitTank Rider Gashats *'Gashat used:' **Huntress *** **** **Genm *** **** , *'Level Used:' **Huntress ***Creator Gamer **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer *'Weapons Summoned in Creator Gamer:' **Huntress *** Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Necrom ***Yujou Burst, Sanzo (in ) *'Damashii used:' **Necrom ***Yujou Burst Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Ride Crosser ***Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach ***Mach Chaser *'Car Used:' **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Ride Crosser ***Tire Exchange: N/A *'Form used:' **Mach ***Mach Chaser Lockseeds *'Lock used:' **Duke ***Lemon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Duke *** Wizard Rings *'Ring Used:' **Transformation: Mage **Magic: N/A Advent Cards *'Card Used:' **Ouja ***Advent **Gai ***Advent Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda (not mentioned), Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku (not mentioned) **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket (not mentioned), Shoubousha (not mentioned), Soujiki, Light (not mentioned), Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon (not mentioned) *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Night Rogue's Possession:' **Organic: Bat **Inorganic: N/A *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 73. *The episode's title is a reference to the song of the . *Unbeknownst to many, Shingetsu's "killing" of Sawa is actually masterminded by Anzu Izumi/Rakurai, in which she reveals to Goro five episodes later and then to Sento and Ryuga the following episode. External Links *Episode 55 at FanFiction.Net